Strained
by StripesCO
Summary: Stephen/Connor slash! Connor is reunited with Stephen, despite the tears being shedding for him...


**Disclaimer:** Primeval is property of ITV. This is simple written for fun.  
**A/N:** I have no idea what made me write this, but I had to because it's been nagging me at the back of my head. I hope it's good…

There was warmth - blissful warmth - radiating among his arms and chest, and it made him sigh in content as he felt a firm yet gentle push at his chest.

Connor stumbled backwards and felt his back collide with something warm.

_Another creature?_ _Perhaps..._

The anomaly detector had said (predicted) that another portal in time had open up. And many trees in that certain area showered many claw marks upon them.  
Warmth filtered up his entire body, and Connor mumbled inaudibly as the warmness began to stroke his arms before softly eloping him...

"Shush, Connor," A voice whispered faintly. Connor's eyes fluttered open and close as his mind tried to understand the voice.

_I've heard that voice before... But only in my memories..._

"I'm here now, Connor."

Connor's eyes bolted open as a shiver ran down his spine. "S-Stephen..?" He choked, his voice straining to form the words.  
The warmth on his arms gave a little squeeze, and Connor moved forward, away from the warmth so that he could turn around properly.

What he saw froze him completely.

"S-Step-" His voice trailed off as Stephen stood in front of him, exactly as he had remembered all the nights he had spent tossing and turning from the aftermath of his lover's death.

_Those nights..._

Connor's eyes watered a bit and he reached with a tentative hand towards Stephen, who noticed the hesitation and reached with his own hand to grasp Connor's.  
A tiny gasp tore itself from Connor's throat as he felt the warm, pulsing flesh against his own.

_But there's no way... He died..._

"I'm here, Connor," Stephen whispered, pulling Connor's hand so it rested against his cheek. "This is all real."  
Connor swallowed thickly, unshed tears shined in his eyes as he took in the familiar dark blue eyes.

"Prove it," He whispered heavily, stroking the semi-smooth cheek of Stephen.

Stephen nodded his head, and cupped Connor's chin, tilting it upwards and bending down so their lips could meet...

It felt like their first time all over again; clumsy, but full of passion.

Connor wrapped his arms around Stephen's neck; clinging as sobs tore from his still strain throat into the warm mouth of Stephen, who merely tightened his arms around Connor's waist as his lover cried into the kiss.

Pulling apart, Connor rested his head against Stephen's chest sniffling as he hugged his lover as tightly as he could mustered.  
"You're here," He whispered, looking up at Stephen before kissing him gently.  
Stephen nodded his head when their lips departed, and he said softly, "Come on, Connor, Cutter will probably be glad to see you too."

"Cutter?"

Stephen once again nodded his head and said even more softly, "You have to let go, Connor. It's over..."  
Connor blinked at him, and faintly - just faintly - he could hear the sounds of someone crying.

It sounded like Abby...

"Abby?" Connor turned towards the noise, but Stephen grasped his hand and gently pulled him away from the faint voices.

"It's over, Connor. It's over..."

"Oh God! You shoot 'im!" Abby cried; her hands stained red as Danny stood dumbfounded over Connor Temple's body.

"I-I di-didn't mean to!" Danny shot back, his hands shaking madly as he threw his gun to the ground and collapsed to his knees.

"Abby! Keep pressure!" Becker yelled, cursing under his breath as he struggled to pry the "useful tools" from his pack.  
Abby pressed her fingers tighter to the gaping wound in Connor's chest. She stared with tears in her eyes at her best mate's face, which was turning a deathly white color.

"Becker!" She yelled, her fingers dropping from applying pressure to now cover her face as she began to weep. Becker rushed over and checked desperately for a pulse.

Nothing...

Slowly he dropped his hands and said in strained whispered, "He's gone."

"No!" Danny cried, crawling towards the fallen man. "Why'd you get in the way, Connor?"

Abby looked up from her lap to see Danny shaking the corpse and cursing it as tears rolled like waves down his pale cheeks.  
"Stop it, Danny! Stop!" She screamed; her mascara running down her cheeks as Becker calmly reached a hand out to Danny.

Danny grasped it and stared at Becker before choking out loud, "He just jumped in the way... I-I didn't mean it. God damn it!"  
"It's nobody's fault, Danny," Becker said gently before muttering under his breath, "It was Fate..."

_**Please leave anything!**_


End file.
